Ángelus
by Trece DB
Summary: ¿Y sin la vida presentada tal cual como la conocemos, mientras todavía pululan números sobre la cabeza y sin la muerte certera que anuncian ...? ¿Qué queda?
1. Las campanas del medio día

_Disclaimer_: Es mi idea ¿O aclararlo insulta lo obvio? Si crees que Death Note me pertenece no es culpa mía, ya que la letra chica que sale al inicio o final del anime lo indica con mucha claridad.

**Ángelus**

**Las campanadas del mediodía**

_"¿Quién no presta oídos a una campana cuando por algún hecho tañe?_

_¿Quién puede desoír esa campana cuya música lo traslada fuera de este mundo?_

Por quién doblan las campanas, John Donne

**. . .**

**.**

La medición del tiempo correspondiente a la humanidad ya no gobernaba como dueña y señora de su existencia. Idéntica a una fotografía desteñida en gamas azules, vacía e inmortal, era su propio recuerdo. No hay ningún avance, ni retroceso. Mientras el plano carnal era sometido y condenado a la rotación de la tierra, él no sufría cambio alguno: Siempre los jeans desgastados, siempre el cabello alborotado, los pies descalzos, la camiseta blanca de algodón y las ojeras surcando la piel bajo los ojos, ahora, de un negro sin fondo. Suspira por inercia, observando a su caja toráxica expandirse, el abdomen contraerse y la ausencia de un vapor de boca, de un hálito de vida acompañando el gesto.

Sin una sentencia de muerte- sea próxima o lejana- o la promesa de años para vivir conforme al criterio subjetivo, pierde sentido incluso alzar el mentón anguloso y contemplar la bóveda crepuscular, los trazos rojizos y anaranjados diluyéndose paulatinamente en el horizonte negro y solemne; los pulcros copos de nieves caer quedadamente sobre una capa majestuosa de blanco inmaculado o las vidrieras de colores, que bajo la luz del mediodía, proyectaban el efecto de un caleidoscopio, bañando las paredes sacras de la catedral católica y resaltando las elegantes formas de su arquitectura victoriana.

¿Y sin la vida presentada tal cual como la conocemos, mientras todavía pululan números sobre la cabeza y sin la muerte certera que anuncian ...? ¿Qué queda?

El fantasma de una memoria que vaga por una ruta carente de significado.

Sabe que no trasciende o desciende de plano espiritual porque un día cargó sobre su espalda encorvada, la seguridad y el destino de miles de almas. Porque sus decisiones no sólo influían en la integridad de una nación en particular, sino que literalmente englobaban a todo lo que acontecía, para bien o para mal, en el mundo moderno. Que ahora giraba y continuaba su curso sin él. Finalmente se había convertido en el espectador de la película que lo desechó como personaje principal sin oportunidad de remisión. Con una labor que debía completar y que le arrebataron de las manos -llena de heridas por constantes mordiscos, manía que se empeñaba en conservar aún después de muerto- antes de tiempo.

No es capaz siquiera de tocar el humo traslúcido del incienso cuando el sacerdote a cargo reza en voz alta, salpica agua bendita con el pulso tembloroso alrededor de las bancas y le ordena en un latín cargado de temor y odio, que lo encadena con la autoridad otorgada por los cielos y que está obligado a marcharse al infierno para siempre.

Le parece irónico que luego de muerto y enterrado, las personas sigan huyendo de su presencia. Se pregunta internamente, en la consciencia lánguida y adormecida, si sentirla es semejante una ventisca invernal que congela los huesos y entumece el cuerpo, o tal vez se parece al dolor de una herida emocional sin cerrar, que aprieta el pecho y anuda la garganta. Intenta escrutar severamente el rostro descompuesto del sacerdote, y comprende rápido al descifrar las expresiones que sólo es el pavor que produce el enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Se rasca la pantorilla, aunque es inútil debido a que no siente nada.

La única vez que _siente_ con todo el esplendor que otorga la palabra en cuestión, es cuando el sacerdote deja de insistir en su ritual y se dirige, aún mascullando oraciones entre los dientes apretados, a dar las campanadas de las doce.

En mediodía, los colores alcanzan su clímax en intensidad y danzan las sombras por cada recoveco, se adueñan hasta del polvo que brilla bajo la luz mortecina del sol y lo transforma en una minúscula cascada , con la excentricidad de la paleta vibrante de un pintor visceral en plena inspiración matemática . Entonces el primer tañido de campana irrumpe, estoico y magnífico, el silencio de la iglesia y de su existencia. Todo su ser vibra en un respingo y de súbito, la melancolía fluye espesa por todas las venas vacías del cuerpo. Abriga las manos en los bolsillos, refugiándolas de un frío que no percibirá en sus sentidos nunca más y su mirada se pierde en las figuras cambiantes, geométricas y artísticas del techo. La segunda campanada le provoca un dolor indescriptible, porque en ese instante resucita la consciencia y le recuerda que está condenado a la _espera_.

Ha sido sentenciado a esperar por el desenlace y la muerte de Kira. Esperar a que hagan justicia para quién la encarnaba entre los mortales. Y no sabe si se trata de un castigo o una bendición cuando escucha claramente, en lo hondo de su mente, las carcajadas estrepitosas, endemoniadas y sádicas de Yagami Light, alejarse tras la última campanada.

* * *

N/A: _¡Feliz día del NO cumpleaños, Zamtik! Como he publicado un poco antes del día en que mueres un año de vida, me reservaré las dedicatorias cursis exclusivamente para este domingo y no sé por qué, presiento que los lectores van a suspirar de alivio tras la pantalla._


	2. Repique de dos campanas

**Repique de dos campanas**

_"Los relojes tallados sobre los muebles poníanse a bailar como si estuviesen embrujados, mientras que los que se encontraban por sobre la chimenea apenas sí podían contener su furor y se obstinaban en un toque incesante: ¡Trece, Trece, Trece!"_

El diablo en el campanario, Edgar Allan Poe

**. . .**

**.**

Cuando la acción de asesinar a un ser humano no es una prohibición y menos causal de castigo, sino que al contrario, constituye una necesidad trascendental de supervivencia e incluso, la razón última y esencial de la propia existencia , se termina por transformar en una actividad rutinaria, sin morbo y carente de gracia. Semejante a oír el silbido del viento retumbar por las cavidades rocosas, haciendo vibrar los huesos resecos y quebrados que reposan en las arenas del olvido, que se pierden infinitas en el horizonte desolador del mundo Shinigami.

Está agotado de las ráfagas que agitan las plumas negras de sus alas de cuervo, de las costillas y cráneos de animales milenarios, de las cadenas de acero sólido que cruzan en su camino, del cielo inmutable que está lejos de ser un cielo de verdad. De la supuesta tierra que pisa y que le resulta sospechosa, pues se trata del epílogo de los restos de los habitantes de la Nada, que se han dormido en sus brazos para transformarse en la decoración del único cementerio ancestral existente.

Ve los espectros de apariencia grotesca e imposible apostar lo único que tienen para doblegar el lánguido aburrimiento que los aqueja. Dioses de la muerte se hacen llamar, pero son sólo un puñado de patéticos verdugos que comparten las mismas características y las mismas reglas: La muerte reducida a números medibles, cuantificables y la panorámica bañada de sangre, que incita y grita hambrienta por más víctimas.

Él es diferente a las bestias holgazanes de sus pares. Él sí hace gala y ostentación de su maldición eterna, de su categoría y estirpe espiritual, porque ha sido dotado de _instinto asesino_. Desde la primera vez que arrancó una vida antes de tiempo,- a través del cuaderno insufrible que no es más que un accesorio para una mente macabra y retorcida-, se sintió terriblemente insatisfecho. Hasta hoy, no puede contentarse con observar desde un primer plano el desmembramiento de un hombre si es tan impersonal como escribirlo en una hoja blanca y destartalada. Aunque se divierta a veces en la obsesión insana de coleccionar víctimas con el número trece o treinta y uno para darle sentido al asunto. Le ha resultado como un efecto placebo los primeros meses, pero pronto el vacío y frustración enervan su columna vertebral e impulsan a su pensamiento intuitivo a revelarse de las absurdas reglas que le han impuesto.

Está sediento,- incluso más que el polvo reseco que lame voraz la planta de sus pies descalzos- y traza en mente un plan magnífico: ¿Qué tal si deja caer la libreta de la muerte cerca de un humano mentalmente débil, resentido y amargado? ¿Qué tal si lo trastorna, haciéndole sentir vulnerable y lo convierte en su títere? Podría practicar la manipulación de las formas más sutiles y directas, podría crear escenarios de muerte que fueran verdaderas obras de arte y convertirse en el mejor Shinigami habido y por haber. Hacer estremecer el plano carnal con masacres y asesinatos perfectos, que asocien su figura imponente a la representación de _La_ _muerte_ misma: Certera, temible e invencible.

La sombra de una pesadilla eterna para la humanidad.

Tuerce el tajo cocido que corresponde a su boca, embriagado al éxtasis por la osadía de sus planes y decide reposar su cuerpo en la obertura del campanario que divisó al surcar la noche en un aleteo suave. Es irónico que un demonio encuentre descanso en una iglesia y el sacerdote católico parece percibir aquella extrañeza en el equilibrio, pues observa a su alrededor antes de dar inicio al ritual simbólico. Entonces ambas miradas, -la carmesí y la carnal-, se detienen en lo que parece la estela espiritual de una persona vagando al interior del santuario. Su silueta está encorvada por la melancolía y toda su atención está puesta en la bóveda victoriana del techo. Está mordiéndose el labio inferior, luego lo suelta y modula correctamente la letra _B_ entre dientes. Una y otra vez, en un silencio íntimo cargado de rencor.

El shinigami no recuerda ningún dato importante, ni tiene una revelación de su pasado a base de una secuencia de imágenes, pero su cuello lleno de putrefacción, huesos y malas costuras, se estremece y vibra malicioso. Una risa gutural nace desde las profundidades de la demencia y azota la delgada línea que existe entre las reencarnaciones. El sacerdote a su lado repite con voz trémula la segunda letra del alfabeto y dirige su mirada asustada al orfanato vecino, que parece sepultado bajo la capa de nieve inmaculada, mientras el verdugo pierde dominio sobre sí mismo y se retuerce a base de espasmos, de movimientos reptiles, de carcajadas frenéticas que se funden con el eco del tañido de las campanas, que en ese instante suenan parecido al llamado fúnebre de guerra, de pérdida y de la desolación del caos.

Un par de plumas rebeldes se desordenan y caen al vacío, deshaciéndose en polvo. La mandíbula se le ha desencajado, por lo que se acomoda la quijada en un movimiento seco, con los ojos chispeantes de sangre. Y piensa, con una sonrisa pícara y desquiciada, que la humanidad es inferior, porque aún no se da cuenta que le falta el _Trece_ a su media noche.

* * *

_N/A: Espero te haya agradado la segunda parte y final del regalo, Zamtik. No creí que pudiese extender la idea, pero todo sea por ti, ya que cumplir 83 años no se celebra todos los días. Siéntete libre de usar tu exquisito gusto musical para acompañar la lectura..._

_Por cada review que recibo, el sacerdote que vigila la parroquia no muere de un infarto. Ayúdanos a esta noble causa y dejemos que este buen hombre pueda dar sus campanadas en paz y tranquilidad._


End file.
